


The Family Jewels

by notyourtipicalauthor



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Future Tense, Halloween, Lawyer Up, M/M, Oblivious Pack, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plans For The Future, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, The Pack is Confused, You can count on me to misbehave
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27028453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyourtipicalauthor/pseuds/notyourtipicalauthor
Summary: - A trial, victims on both sides, Will you do anything to avoid all the dread that you will have in your future, even If you have to sacrifice all that you have to accomplish that?
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 1





	The Family Jewels

_**Arraignment is a formal reading of a criminal charging document in the presence of the defendant, to inform him of the charges against the defendant. In response to arraignment,** _

_**the accused is expected to enter a plea.** _

_**Acceptable pleas vary among jurisdictions, but they generally include "guilty", "not guilty", and the peremptory pleas (or pleas in bar) setting out reasons why a trial cannot proceed. Pleas of "nolo contendere" (no contest) and the "Alford plea" are allowed in some circumstances** _

_******* _

\- How do you plead?

\- Not guilty, your Honor, My client has high levels of anxiety and suffers from Bipolar Disorder

_**Screams and complaints began to ring out in the courtroom, for the statement made by the defendant to the point that the police along with the detectives in charge of the case had to intervene to control the victims. relatives, friends, and relatives who were unaware of what their loved ones and now-dead loved ones had done and as always getting to know part of the story that they just want to hear.** _

\- Your honor, the defendant is clearly aware of what he had done and based on the testimony provided by the psychologist and psychiatrist who asked him about what he had done

proofed that he was lucid at the moment to commit the felonies. Along with the evidence that put him in all of the places that the crimes were executed.

\- Your honor this is a clear persecution against my client, and here the counselor against him is in charge of a vendetta that we know exactly what it came from, for all I know and I investigated one of the so-called "victims" is his son, and he is trying to provide as much fake evidence as he can to create a case and damage my client's reputation.

**_looking at the opposite counselor all that he had in mind, was how much rage was this man emanating and no matter how hard his facade was, he was feeling in a pure wave of rage, despair, and death wishes all directed towards him._ **

**_-_** Your honor, here the counselor is trying to dismiss the charges, claiming that my judgment is purely biased in favor of my own benefit and all that I've been doing is in clear favor of the law

and every step made by the detectives along with myself has been done within the boundaries that the law allows me to do.

\- Who are you trying to lie to? Yourself? you already know what kind of person your son is, oops sorry was my bad. But am I supposed to act surprised? don't you? When even in the case that you are not his actual father and you just chose him because he reminded on yourself, both attention seekers, people who rely on how much they want others to love them, to receive the so-called praising that you need and live for, So tell me, Mr. Whitemore, are you doing this because you actually want justice for all the victims along with your son, or you are just enjoying all the press that the media and the journalists are giving it to you?

_**Knowing exactly the effect of his cold words, the defendant put himself behind the counselor looking to the enraged Whitemore Man that always been known to be cool and always in a clear state of mind, losing his cool and trying to charge against him, immediately been restrained from the detectives that were supporting the case.** _

-Order in my room! Both of you counselors control yourself and your client Ms. Monks and you, Mr. Whitemore you better take care of your actions of you will be dismissed from this case

The defendant will be put in a mental institution Until the trial and I expect more evidence to support the magnitude of this case. And the defendant is not going to receive the benefit of getting himself out with the bail and that's it see you in court.

_**giving his lawyer a farewell, the defendant was being prepared to be taken to the mental institution, not without first looking at the room where everyone was preparing to leave and try to get on with their lives, and that's how it would be with him if everything went as planned. Feeling watched by someone, in particular, I can see the sight of a particular redhead who was watching him with hatred and sadness at the same time. Knowing exactly that her boyfriend had looked for what was done to him, she knew exactly what kind of person he was and also the others who suffered almost the same fate as him. If it hadn't been for the intervention of t"hose "he knew that his destiny was going to be much worse than the others lived, and of course it was his turn to be able to play the cards and decide his own destiny. After all, in case he ever comes to suffer out of remorse, all he would have left is to pray for the forgiveness and healing of his corrupt soul, after all, there is no place that light loves to reach as those desolate and full of perverse desires, deceptions something that exactly inside beacon hills he would never receive that "light" and since the only way to reach it would be through the sacrifices that the same life and time were asking him for.** _

_**Watching the girl stood up in front of him, the girl started to tell him the kind of people of human being he was, that he wasn't one anymore, that whatever they did to him, that's not the way to resolve things and how much selfish and sociopath he was.** _

_**Communicating through telepathy, Stiles caught Lydia out of a guard. knowing pretty well if he says a word allowed the police officers in charge of him will have to testify, and If I'm being honest, the men don't' deserve a cruel fate they were actually buddies of the law, which was rare.** _

_**-**_ I still being me, and that's what matters and that's what I want to accomplish, your boyfriends along with the others was an obstacle that I have to overcome just to achieve, there is a lot of things that I have to do, to become the best version of myself, In contrast with you Lydia I'm not faking it, I'm enjoying what I've become and what I'm going to receive because of it, Punishments come in lots of ways and the one that I did it was just the traditional ones, and actually the effective ones. as a Banshee you should know that and oh thank you for invited me to the cinema that day and I'm. glad for you to open my eyes and see that I can definitely do better.

_**Looking confused at the man in front of him Lydia was watching him with his mouth open wide, getting aware that this man, that this "loser" talked with her in her mind making a statement that she could only hear and at the same time useless. and also because of not being able to recall the moment that she had apparently a date with stilinski and being unaware of have done that.** _

_**looking at the man and begging for answers the only thing that she received was a wink and cold** _

"We only get love through revenge".


End file.
